


The Locket

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Fan Art, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: An art gift and drabble for @fantom_ftnoise from the mods of the 2018 Tomarry Halloween Exchange.





	The Locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/gifts).



> This is a gift for the AWESOME fantom_ftnoise. She is one of our pinch hitters who swept in and took up the gauntlet when someone had to step down from the exchange. Hope you enjoy your gift, and thank you again!!
> 
> Thanks also to keyflight790 for the fantastic beta and for helping me work w the digital coloring!

 

Harry absently fingered the locket around his neck as he stared through Binns. Merlin, History of Magic was boring as fuck.

As if commiserating with him, a gentle wave of warmth eased out of the locket and into Harry’s fingers and chest. He let a small smile slip onto his lips, sighing contentedly and slouching in his seat.

It was strange, how attached he was to the locket. He’d never taken himself as a fan of gaudy jewelry, but…

He glanced down at the locket as he pet it and couldn’t keep his smile from slipping out of nice-daydream and into lovesick-puppy territory. The gold was such a vibrant, shiny reminder of all the physical possessions the Dursleys had always denied him. Combined with the pleasant magic—the way it comforted him whenever he was unhappy—Harry was quite attached to it.

Class dismissed, but Harry stayed in his seat as everyone bustled around him. He wrapped his fingers around the locket and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of it.

Every time he set aside a moment to bask in it, he’d feel an almost foreign sense of satisfaction. Not much brought Harry that level of enjoyment anymore, so he made sure to take advantage of it when available.

_ The locket pulsed sometimes, when Harry paid it particularly close attention. Almost like a heartbeat. _


End file.
